Before we apart
by Dan0919kuso
Summary: My alternate event of Ash and Serena 'kiss'. Enjoy! Contain Amourshipping SatoSere AshxSerena and stuff like that.


I was watching my friends Bakugan Dvd while waiting for my stupid Wifi moden get fixed. Once it fixed, I saw some Amour hater scold me. Wondering why, I asked and she told something and when I look at the last XYZ Ep, OMG! WTF THEY KISSED?! or is it? Ditto.

But again maybe it's a sign Serena come back since:

No 1. She is a real money maker

No 2. more fans to return

No 3. Sun Moon can't be popular due to the anime and her return might equel to the loss.

Then again, the chance she return is 40-44% only, so don't hype up. Any way, to celebrate Amour *A little bit canon* I made this little one-shot based on a song my friend Ben and my brother A like. (I also change a bit of the lyrics to make sure no copyright probelm)

Any way, enjoy!

* * *

 **Before we apart**

Our main heroine, the short blonde hair, red vest pink dress girl, Serena, laying on her bed of her room in Pokemon centrel and daydreaming. Normally, she will go out talk to her friends or stuffs girls usually do. Yet, today is a different day for her. After all, tomorrow is her long time crush, Ash Ketchum and her departure from Kalos, a new beginning to their dreams and hence, it means this little Kalos travel family is going to be apart after tomorrow.

She look at her tablet, looking at the whole region map of Hoenn, her next destination. She sighed and close her tablet. She remember how excited Ash was when he heard that her next destination is Hoenn. Yet, Ash is so high spirited and told her everything he used to know or see in Hoenn. ''Serena! When you arrived at Hoenn make sure you call me and told me where you are! Because there is so many exciting things you see at any destination of Hoenn! Oh, you know if you arrived at the...'' But she never pay attention to his talking.

It's not that she hate or dislike Hoenn or something, in fact she also excited when she know she will go to there. But she is disappointed that Ash is so dense to ever notice that she don't want to be apart from him. She thought he will say something at least like, ''I'll miss you'' ''Ok, good luck there'' not things like ''You know that...'' or ''There is so many...''.

Serena let out another sigh, _Maybe we both never destined to be together..._ She thought. She look at the clock, it shows 11. 35 a.m.. ''Great, it still leave me a 27 hours to do something...''. She took out her Tablet again, plug-in her earphone and play a music, a song that she love and a song that show how she feels (Ok, almost...)

 **Every night in my dreams**

 **I can see you**

 **I feel you**

 **That's how I know you**

 **Go on...**

She then start to flashback moments when or before of her Kalos journey, how excited she was and thanked god for giving her a chance to reunited with Ash. When she obtain her Braixen (I know it's Fennekin but move on). How she felt sad when he lost and how excited when he won a Gym battle.

When Ash finally remember her, how happy she was. When she lost her first showcase and when she cut her hair and remind herself. The happiest moment of her having her Pancham and Sylveon. How she felt when she had to act and wear as Ash...

 **Near,**

 **Far,**

 **Wherever you are**

 **I believe that the heart does**

 **Go on...**

She laughed and smiled at all those moments. She flashback all other danger, happy, sad, boring or stupid again until she stopped at one. Her eyes suddenly cover with tears, she want to hold yet ended up crying. She cover herself in blanket and start to cry silently. Luckily, her pokemons are with Clemont now or who knows what will she do if they all scared or trying to help her.

She touch at the ribbon of her dress and start crying again... She was crying because she remember the moment she was given the ribbon from Ash. The first and the last thing she ever receive from Ash, the only thing she can ever have to remember him after tomorrow.

''Tomorrow! I'll finally tell Ash!'' Said Serena while rub off her tears.

 **I belive that the hearts does...**

 **Go on...**

* * *

Finally, it's the day, the final moment the four friends together. They said goodbye and stuffs like that. Serena want to go and tell Ash how she felt, how she love him and stuffs, but she was cut off by Ash, who snap her out of her thought.

''I can't believe I'll Kalos. I hope you won't forgot me.'' Said Ash.

''Why would I? I won't forgot you forever.'' Said Serena, faking a smile.

''Great! Because you're so important to me Serena.'' Said Ash petting Serena's shoulder.

 _Wait! Me! Important, to Ash?_ Thought Serena as she blushed a bit and her heartbeat start increase. Maybe Ash did like her after all.

''You're my best friend!'' Said Ash hold up his fist with his smile.

 _Of couse..._ Serena mentally sighed, but she didn't disappointed this time, at least. ''Well...we are of couse.''

''*Giggles* I can't really imagine how I was now if we never met. You're the reason I become me!''

Serena surprised. She never know that all those encourage and cheers to Ash is the reason he become the Ash today. Yet, she thought he does hate her when they first time argue and when she threw snowballs at him. She smiled, walk toward the escalator leaving the group puzzled, then turn around at Ash.

''Ash, the next time we meet again, I'll become a more mature and attractive woman than now!'' Said Serena smiled.

 **Once more,**

 **You open the door**

 **And you're here in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on**

 **And on...**

Ash smiled and replied, ''I believe you will! The next time we meet again, I will be a more mature man too!''. Serena smiled in reply.

She was about to take a step on the escalator, but she turn around to Ash and...

 **Love can touch us one time**

 **And last for a life time**

 **And never let go till we're one...**

She run to Ash, who is curious of why of her sudden rush to him. She walk near him and said, ''Before we apart...I want to let you know...this...''

She lean her lip with Ash's, their lips locked together and never want to be apart. She pull away, embarrass of her sudden 'First kiss' while Ash is speechless and try to know what is going on with Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne reacted with a shocking funny reaction.

 **Love was when I loved you**

 **One true time I hold you**

 **In my life will always...**

 **Go on...**

Ash finally realized and blushed, he tried to call her but she cut him off this time

 **You're here**

 **There's nothing I fear**

 **And I know that my heart will**

 **Go on...**

She hug him for one last time and say, ''Until the day we meet again...*Tears come out* I'll never forget you or anyone for sure...''

 **We'll stay forever this way**

 **You're safe in my heart...**

''Me too...'' Said Ash as he hug her back, ''Because my heart will always...''

''My heart will go on with you...'' Said the both as their friends at the behind surprised, as Bonnie cover her face and smile happily while blushing, Clemont's head had some blush steam come out and Pikachu with Dedenne blushed and cover their mouth.

 **And my heart will...**

They then break apart and head to their own destination. Days later, Serena, who had arrived at Hoenn smile at the sky while meanwhile Ash, who is looking at the baby's breath flower his mom plant from his room with Pikachu smiled.

 _Ash / Serena...no matter what...You're the one that remain in my heart..._ Thought the both, smiling happily as they wonder what and when will a happily ever after happen for them.

 **My heart will go on and on...**

* * *

And that's finish my new one-shot and I hope you guys are touched and if not, I'm totally embarrassed of writting such stupid thing. Any way, now the bad news, i will continue other amour stories next year because i still haven't get to move on even with the kiss thing. so, sorry guys...

but, again, thank you and see ya! :)


End file.
